The overall theme of the Superfund Basic Research Program (SBRP) at Texas A&M University is to conduct fundamental research that will provide critical data to facilitate risk assessment and risk reduction of complex environmental mixtures. The results of these studies will be translated to knowledge that will improve scientific and public confidence in the overall process for the characterization and remediation of hazardous waste sites. Research projects and cores will generate information from cell culture, whole animal and human population studies to assess the health risks associated with exposure to complex mixtures. Research areas include mechanistic toxicology, susceptibility and predisposition, exposure assessment, and remediation. Chemicals of interest include complex mixtures of polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons, halogenated hydrocarbons and metals. Five biomedical research projects will: (a) quantify contaminants in the environment and in human populations; (b) determine the underlying mechanisms responsible for environmentally-induced disease; and, (c) investigate the effects of genetic and environmental factors in the risk of disease. The two non-biomedical research projects will enhance procedures for reducing the risk from complex mixtures through either chemical intervention technologies or biodegradation. Results of basic research will be validated by translational research conducted at Superfund sites in collaboration with USEPA or state regulatory agencies, and in international populations living on contaminated sites. To support the research projects, the Program also includes three Research Support Cores (Image Analysis, Analytical Services & Biostatistics, and Field Services) and Administrative, Outreach, and Training Cores.